De Príncipes y Sapos
by Fleur Sommeil
Summary: Porque Luna también quiere a un Príncipe Azul y Theodore, a ella. OneShot


_La princesa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, arrugando la nariz y  
sintiendo que la garganta se le volvía del revés, lo besó.  
Entonces el sapo se convirtió en un hermoso príncipe. Y en un instante se  
enamoraron amorosísimamente para siempre.  
_

**De príncipes y sapos**

Una ráfaga se coló por el ventanal abierto, arrastrando consigo una bola blanca del tamaño de un puño, que se estampó contra su libro, provocando que se humedezcan sus hojas.

—Tiempo de mierda— con un quejido, se acercó al rosetón y cerró de un manotazo el cristal.

Si a Theodore no le gustaba el verano, el invierno le fastidiaba aún más.

Después de plantarse casi todo su guardarropas encima, seguía sintiendo el frío filtrarse hasta sus huesos.

Por eso era que, mientras la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts – incluyendo a algunos profesores – libraban "La Gran Batalla de la Bolas de Nieve", Theo optó por sentarse en una esquina de la Biblioteca, acurrucado junto a una taza de chocolate caliente y un orondo libro abierto sobre la mesa.

— ¡Hey, Theo!— le llamó Blaise con la nariz roja — Vamos, hombre, no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo. Draco le acaba de estampar una bola de nieve del tamaño de la barriga de Hagrid a Weasel. Ja! ¡La cara que ha puesto! ¡Que lástima que no he tenido mi cámara a mano!

—Prefiero evitar una neumonía, gracias — gruñó

—Eh, que no está tan mal allá fuera. Después de esquivar varios cañonazos el frío ni se siente.

—Si, es lo que veo.

Y es que Blaise, además de la nariz roja, tiritaba ligeramente y cubría la mitad de su rostro con una bufanda que a Theodore le pareció que medía más que la directora de Beauxbatons.

—Como ya dije, gracias, pero no.

—Bien, bien, tú te lo pierdes. ¿Sabes? Esconderse no es la mejor manera de hacer amigos.

Cruzó la puerta antes de escuchar el refunfuño de Theodore. Porque aunque Blaise creyera que sólo él y Draco eran amigos de Nott, no lo conocía lo suficiente para comprender que Theo no quería más amigos.

Bueno, quizás y sólo quizás, _si quería uno más._

_

* * *

_

La Guerra de las Bolas de Nieve no terminó sino hasta la medianoche.

Theodore despertó bruscamente cuando el estornudo de Draco Malfoy se oyó hasta en el Bosque Prohibido.

­—Joder, que bien me la he pasado— decía restregándose la nariz con su guante.

—¡Si! ¡Y que golpe te ha dado Granger!

Después de algunas blasfemias, y unos cuantos estornudos más, Theodore volvió a quedarse dormido, arropado bajo un tumulto de cinco mantas.

* * *

Cuando despertó observó que, para su desgracia, el sol no había salido aún. Una ancha capa de nieve seguía cubriendo todo a la vista y todavía podía sentirse el frío invernal en cualquier lugar de Hogwarts y por lo tanto, también en los huesos de Theodore Nott.

No se sorprendió de ver el Gran Salón medio vacío, parecía que por ese día- y unos cuantos más- la enfermería sería el único lugar en donde los revoltosos alumnos estarían.

Así que, con la mitad de Hogwarts enferma, y la otra mitad disfrutando de la II Gran Batalla de las Bolas de Nieve, buscando acompañarlos en su estado de mucosidad, dolor de cabeza y cuántos síntomas más, Theo decidió volver a arrinconarse con su taza de chocolate caliente en la biblioteca.

Buscó el camino más largo, queriendo esquivar el pasillo donde se encontraba la enfermería.

No había pasado en vano todo un día evitando enfermarse para que, los cinco segundos que tardaba en deslizarse por delante de la puerta de la enfermería, le bastasen para contagiarse una pestilencia que haría regocijarse a Snook el Apestado.

Cuando pasaba frente al jardín, advirtió una mata dorada pasearse graciosamente detrás de un pedrusco y, después de pensarlo varias veces— podría jurar que el frió hacía funcionar mal sus neuronas—, se internó en el espeso folgo pálido.

Al asomarse por el peñasco, un pie se le atoró en la nieve haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

—Que gracioso caminas.

Al levantar el rostro, a Theodore no le importó parecer ridículo, con medio cuerpo encorvado hacia la derecha, un pie trabado en la nieve y asiendo, como podía, una mano al pedrusco intentando no caerse.

Porque la sonrisa de Luna Lovegood, para él, lo valía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó intentado enderezarse— ¿Es que quieres cogerte un resfriado?

Luna sonrió y se cubrió aún más con su bufanda de quisquillosos colores.

—Busco a un sapo adenomus. — dijo, chispeante.

— ¿Un qué…

Theodore arqueó las cejas ¿Acaso había oído bien? Quizás el frío había entumecido los oídos.

—Un sapo adenomus— repitió.

—¡Ah, si!—exclamó con sarcasmo— De esos que están en la India y además extintos, ¿no? Me lo hubieras dicho antes. Vamos, que te echo una mano, a ver si entre los dos encontramos uno.

Los ojos de Luna resplandecieron.

—¿Es que no lo sabes? El Ministerio descubrió que los sapos adenomus son criaturas mágicas, así que El Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas decidió traerlos a Inglaterra para mantenerlos alejados de los muggles. Aún no se sabe muy bien qué es lo pueden hacer.

—Seguro tienen el poder de dar un súper salto—susurró

Nott pasó una mano por su cabeza, encrespándose el cabello y lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

—¿Y para qué quieres tú uno de esos? —preguntó ronco. Cada vez podía sentir aún más como el frío entumecía su cuerpo.

—Una de las teorías es que pueden convertirse en príncipes si los besas— dijo arrodillándose sobre la nieve y comenzando a dispersarla.

Theo hizo una mueca con la boca. ¿Quién había inventado esa teoría? ¿Su padre?

— ¿Me ayudarías?

La voz cantarina y despreocupada de Luna hizo que se sintiera culpable. Así que, agachándose a su lado y, sabiendo que lo que estaba por hacer era lo más ridículo del mundo— si, si, aún más que ceder ante la petición de aquella extraña muchacha de aspecto soñador— comenzó a hurgar entre la nieve, en busca de un sapo amoenus.

Podría jurar que habían pasado dos horas cuando Luna se incorporó y palmeó su ropa quitándose los rastros de nieve.

Theodore pudo distinguir en sus ojos un tonillo de desilusión y sintió como su corazón se contrajo.

—Creo que ya deberíamos volver. No deben salir si hace tanto frío—dijo Luna

—Si quieres podemos buscar por un rato más—le ofreció— Aún tenemos tiempo y quién sabe, quizás…

La sonrisa de Luna se ensanchó tanto que Theodore pensó que se le desgajaría el rostro, y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, la muchacha ya estaba removiendo nuevamente la nieve.

—¿Para qué quieres un príncipe, Lovegood? —preguntó Theodore acomodándose el abrigo.

—¿Nunca has leído cuentos muggles, Theo?—sonrió y él se sorprendió al escucharle llamarlo de esa manera— _Blancanieves, Cenicienta, La Bella Durmiente_…en ellos los príncipes siempre se enamoran de las muchachas con poca suerte.

Theodore sonrió. Por primera vez en toda su vida, el frío no le importó y, al arrodillarse junto a Luna, en una búsqueda sin sentido—porque él sabía que no encontrarían ningún sapo, y, si por alguna mala jugada del destino lo hallaban, el se encargaría de alejarlo de aquella muchacha— le suspiró al oído:

_"Yo seré tu príncipe, Luna"_


End file.
